HOTSPRINGS! What REALLY happened
by ThAt OnE pSyChO aSiAn ChIck
Summary: haha...doesnt the title say it all?...well..uh...this is MY version of what went on in the hotsprings..hehehehe...its hillarious..I think that I was a little too harsh on Zelos though..::huggles Zelos:: "I'M SORRRYYY ZELOSSS!" Zelos: "aww its okay..my wit


Hotsprings!!! ((What REALLY happened))

Dark Psychotic Sheena666's version

A tales of symphonia story

Cast:

Zelos

Lloyd

Sheena ((Psycotic Sheena))

Raine

Colette

Genis

Part 1: Guys. . .or. . .Girls?:

Zelos: Aww. . . there's only one spring. . .

Sheena: Fuck this!! I'm not getting in there with you guys!! :: Walks off:: ((Actually. . . I DO want to be in there with them. . .sigh - -))

Zelos: Sheena wait!! ::grabs her::

Sheena: dammit Zelos!! Lemme go!!

Lloyd: this. . . is rather entertaining. . .

::Everyone walks off to the Hotspring::

Part 2: Married. . .couple?!:

Sheena & Zelos: ::still bickering::

Raine: geez. . .they really do argue like a married couple. . .

Zelos: really?! We do?!?! ::grins::

Sheena: NO WE DON'T!!!

Genis: ::laughing:: yeah you do. . .

::Everyone but Sheena started laughing hysterically::

Colette: c'mon Zelos and Sheena. . .everyone else is in the spring. . .

Sheena: fine. . .fine. . . all right. . .

Zelos: who's fine? Huh Sheena?

Sheena: ::pushes Zelos playfully:: Oh shutup. . .

Part 3: No fighting in the springs Dammit!!:

Zelos: wow. . . this spring is amazing!!

Sheena: yeah. . .it is. . .

Lloyd: ::asleep::

Colette: uh. . .Lloyd sure is comfortable. . . ((How can he manage to sleep in a HOTSPRING?!))

Raine: No kidding. . .

::Zelos is underwater::

::He tugs on Raine's towel::

Raine: HEY!! ::stands up:: SHEENA!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?

Sheena: apparently. . . ::looks over her shoulder:: ¬ ¬ I'm washing my freggin back. . .

Raine: you almost pulled my damn towel down!!

Colette: No she didn't!! She was just innocently washing her back!! And look!! ::points over at Sheena:: she's not even near you!!

Raine: SHUTUP!! YOU'RE ALL OUT TO GET MEEEE!!! ::tackles Sheena::

Zelos: ::comes back to the surface:: oh. . . ::grins evily::

Colette: ZELOS HOW DARE YOU!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FOOLED RAINE!! ::slaps him::

Zelos: aww. . .Colette. . .- -; ::sinks back underwater::

::floats in the middle of the fight::

::Sheena's towel starts to slip off::

Zelos: Sheena. . .your. . . ::kicked in the face by accident:: owww. . .

::Raine sinks underwater::

::Final Fantasy X "End of the battle Victory" song comes on::

Sheena: That should teach you not to mess with me. . .

Raine: owww. . .

Genis: o.o;

Lloyd: ::wakes up:: whoa. . .what'd I miss? ::yawn::

Colette & Sheena: -.-;

Zelos: ::hugs Sheena tightly:: ohhh. . .my voluptuous little sexy hunny. . .that silver-haired monster scared me!! ::glances at Sheena's towel:: Shhhheeeeeennnnnnaaaa. . . .

Sheena: what Zelos? ::towel is almost down to her stomach::

Zelos: ::staring downwards at her:: look. . . .down. . .

Sheena: -? Huh? Is this a. . . ::looks down:: . . . .joooooke?!?! ::rapidly pulls up her towel:: ZELOS!!! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!

Zelos: - -; cause you kicked me in the face by accident. . .

Lloyd & Genis: ::mouths wide open:: ((WHOA!!))

Colette: ::looks over at Lloyd:: LLOYD!!! ::slaps him and runs inside the church/temple place::

Lloyd: C-Colette I-It's not my fault!! She was just right there and-- ::chases after her::

Genis: ::snaps out of it:: uh. . . hehehe. . . . . ::drags Raine out of the hotspring::

Raine: x.x;; ::unconscious::

Zelos: now that we're alone. . . my sexy banshee. . . . . . I'm gonna give you the time of your life. . . ::smirks verry evily::

Sheena: um. . .how about I just do this? ::lip locks with Zelos::

Zelos: whoa. . .erm Now THAT'S the Sheena that I know!!

Sheena: hehehe. . .and. . .there's something else too. . .

Zelos: give it to me baby!!

Sheena: ::kicks Zelos:: THAT'S FOR STARTING THE FIGHT!!! ::walks off to the church/temple place::

Zelos: b-but. . . Shhhheeeeeennnnaaaaa!!!! I couldn't help it!!!. . . .

Sheena: grr. . . . ::keeps walking::

Zelos: sigh at least I got a damn kiss outta this. . . .and a hug. . .and got kicked. . .twice. . and slapped. . . . - -;

But like I said. . . .at least I got a kiss outta all of this!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.N.D.

That was the fastest, shortest stories that I've EVER actually finished!!!!

YAY!!!! CLAP FOR ME DAMN YOU!!!!

::Shoots someone in the audience with a gun that she pulled out of nowhere::

::crowd panics and instantly starts to clap::

hehehehe. . . . . ::glares at the audience with piercing red eyes::

NOW WHO'S NEXT?!?!

::crowd scatters::

Aww. . . . . I was just kidding. . . . - -;;

::Psycotic Sheena is alone now. . . ::

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story created by:

Dark Psychotic Sheena666

Psycotic Sheena

Vampire Demon Yuna666

Dark Renegade666

D3m0nHunt3rYuna

Drknssgoddess

Dammit. . . . . I need to stop making so many fuckin screennames. . . . geez. . . .

If you don't get it by now. . . . It was made by me!!! A.y.e.s.h.a. . . .

Gawd. . . .you people are so slow these days. . . wait. . . I am too. . . ahahahaha. . . . .ha. . .

- -;

© Ayesha Collins ©


End file.
